1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection device and a detecting method, and more particularly to a biological detection device that changes the hydrophilic property of a liquid crystal/polymer composite film to produce a serum droplet motion, and combines with an image sensor to detect biological information of the blood droplet to determine the health condition of the blood.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional methods of testing triglyceride in blood is to take out serum composition from the blood by cell separation and add a specific testing agent after purification and a series of chemical conversions, and the extent of a color change of the testing agent is observed to measure the concentration of triglyceride. Medically, many factors must be taken into consideration for determining hyperlipidemia, and these factors include a comprehensive comparison of concentrations of triglyceride (TG), high density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL), and low density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL), and different chemical methods are used for testing each item, and thus the detection device and detecting method adopted require complicated and time-consuming processes.
In addition, the present hyperlipidemia testing technologies are still being developed with the targets of miniaturization, low cost and easy portability. At present, there is still a long waiting time in hospitals for patients requiring to have a physical examination to check whether or not they are a risk group of hyperlipidemia.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,912B2, a primer is coated on a metal surface, and a voltage is applied to switch the hydrophilic and hydrophobic properties. Although the primer can be used for protecting the metal surface, problems of a higher voltage (˜1000V) and absolute temperature and unstable acid-alkali sensitivity still exist. As disclosed in PCT Pat. No. WO 03/058239A2, a dry-phase test is used for testing the concentration of triglyceride. Although this method can extend the retention period of triglyceride and can store triglyceride at room temperature, yet chemical analyses are required to test the concentration of triglyceride. During the chemical analysis process, the nature of the triglyceride may be damaged. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,795,038B2, a testing board combined with a micro-channel and is used with molecules of a polysaccharide and poly-anions, and the testing board can be combined with HDL to induce an electrochemical reaction. An optical detection method is used to determine the concentration of HDL, but it is necessary to sieve extra molecules of LDL and VLDL fatty acids before the testing precision can be improved. This process is also complicated and time-consuming. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,811,780B2, HDL test sample solution and testing solution are used to observe the concentration of the resultants or the residual of reactants to determine the concentration of HDL, but this method requires special solutions and complicated testing procedures, and the test can be used for the testing of HDL concentrations only. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,838,631B2, HDL, VLDL, LDL and chylomicron with different physical properties can be used for manufacturing a simple filter device to separate HDL and other molecules, but this method cannot give the concentration levels of the HDL.
Although the aforementioned PCT and U.S. patents have provided various different detection devices and detecting methods to determine hyperlipidemia, these devices and methods still have many problems.
The prior art still lacks of a hypelipidemia detection device capable of detecting the concentration of triglyceride and high density liposome by a simple, easy and quick detecting method.